my last Goodbye
by XxAkuRokuFangirlxX
Summary: this is an Akuroku fanfic for of course AkuRoku Day even if it's late :


(A/N) HAPPY LATE AKUROKU DAY!!!

im back just in time.. sorta... a little ok im late

Roxas'Gambit helped me with this whole thing; i must give 60% of the credit to him the song in the story is Lying is the most fun a girl can have- panic! at the disco. the reason this story is so late is because ive been distracted by school which by the way just started any way enjoy oh and i know the song has nothing to do with the story but i just had this feeling i should

My last goodbye

_Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress Now I think of what you did And how I hope to god he was with it When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your Fingers touch your skin_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me, Girl I was it look past the sweat, A better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat, no no no, You know it will always just be me _

His warm breath blew gently on Roxas face. It had an enchanting feel to it that ran up Roxas' spine, He bit his lip and brought his hand to Axels smooth cheek. He stopped himself remembering why he had come into Axels room in the first place; To drop off his present and leave.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So I guess we're back to us, so camera man, swing the focus, I guess I've lost my train of thought, Where was it that we last left off? Let's pick up, pick up And now I do recall we were just getting to the part _

He had dropped it on the table and turned to leave when Axel called out his name and moaned. His interest aroused and he slipped over to Axels bed to, listen how he ended up under one of his best friends arm was a blur to him. Axel shirtless and sweaty looked strangely appealing in the light from the kingdom hearts outside, He took another deep breath taking in Axels scent, spicy cinnamon mixed with cigarettes and a small hint of Sea salt ice cream. His body throbbed as he looked over at Axles sweaty face and chest. He sighed and turned his head, desperately trying to make his mind fallow no good.

His head turned back over his heart skipped a beat ,Axels body shifted, he was now face to face with Roxas. Said person swallowed hard looking at Axels hair covering his face, no doubt wet with sweat; it _was_ a hot night it had been for days now, no wonder he had stripped down to just his pants.

_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close? _

Roxas winced as another burst of warm air hit his face, Desperation rocked his body this was torture the closest he had been to anyone since Xion died, thoughts of that last moment bubbled in him. After this he would seek out Riku, this would be the last time he saw Axel and he knew it. A bead of sweat rolled down Axels cheek , Roxas will faded he edged forward and licked it away with his tongue _'salty just like ...' _He thought then memories of Xions tears and the first ice cream Axel gave him filled his conscience. He looked to Axels lips ha wondered...

_Dance to this beat... So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Dance to this beat and hold a lover close Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster Lets get these teen hearts beating faster..._

He edged once more and pressed his lips to Axels His frozen insides melted, the flames of passion and valour shot up. Roxas closed his eyes , falling deeper into the kiss it killed him knowing what he'd done and all he has to do, leaving , fighting Riku, avenging Xion, finding sora but nothing hurt more then knowing one thing, that this kiss had to end.

He opened his eyes and reluctantly moved away from Axel, He lifted Axels arm and rested it gently on the bed then made himself turn away and take a step forward stopping himself thoughts of Axel stuck on the kiss. "It really did taste like sea salt ice cream...only warmer" He said quietly not trying to fight the stupid smile on his face, He looked inside the enveloupe at his present for Axel once more then placed it where He'd be sure to find it when he woke in the morning.

He pulled the hood above his head and stepped to the door stopping abruptly in the doorway and looked back at Axel one last time his chest rising and falling his sleep unphased. Roxas touched his lips and smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek under the hood

"Good night...Axel" he turned away "Love you..." he said quietly then walked throught the door shutting it behind him quietly. inside the room Axel rolled over on his chest and smiled in his dreams

"love you to...Roxas"

*********************************************************************************

Now i may or may not write a sequel it depends on the reviews :)


End file.
